KFC
by CarrotSpruce
Summary: Karuta is an ordinary highschool boy, except that he's cute. Being in an all-boys school, Karuta with his beautiful face struggled to not be attacked by his seniors. His only friend is Apricot, but what if he and Apricot doing something dirty together? Not to mention that they were caught in the act? HDHRXKaruta and sasakureXApricot. Smut alert.Yaoi. Don't read if you dont like.


this is just a fanfic.

Karuta is a typical Japanese schoolboy. He's been told as cute by his friends since elementary. His locks are short and boyish, with brown color painted on it. His face has no hair, his skin is creamy and flawless. His lips are thin and peach-colored. His eyes are the same tone as his locks, with a certain sparkle in each eye. His lashes are long and darker than his hair.  
Karuta moved from Japan to UK in the middle of second term. Now he's in his second year of all-boys highschool.  
Karuta was walking behind the gym when a group of seniors called him.  
"Karuta-chan! Karuta-chan!"  
Karuta ignored them and kept walking. It's his usual routine being called like this. He sometimes wondered why everyone liked to tease him so much. _"is it because I'm Japanese? Hell what's wrong with being Japanese._" Furthermore, they kept calling him 'Karuta-chan', not only seniors, but his pals as well. "I am a boy dammit." he spat.  
"My, boys don't tease Karuta-kun too much." A deep voice behind him startled him.  
"Morning, Jesse-sensei." the seniors greeted him. Karuta just nodded to him. Jesse smiled, "Now boys I think you should leave Karuta-kun alone at once. Look he's pissed, though he's more cute pouting like this." Jesse said as he patted Karuta's head and rubbing his hair.  
'_Damn Jesse-sensei._' he cursed but also thanked him for hushing them away. The seniors went back to their class.  
"Now, Karuta-kun what are you doing here alone? You should not going anywhere alone otherwise they'll attack you." Jesse smirked at him, though he knew Karuta cant see him smirking behind him.  
"Attack me?"  
"Yeah, like this." Jesse slipped his hands around Karuta's waist.  
"Eww Jesse-sensei, you're grossing me out." Karuta grinned when Jesse's hand moved around his stomach. "It's tickles sensee~i"  
"It's an attack you should not grin like that."  
"Sensei." suddenly Karuta turned around to face Jesse. "My friends said that you are gay. They're so mean."  
Jesse startled at his comment and sudden serious air around them. Then, he smiled "Yeah I am. Do you find me disgusting?"  
Karuta stared at his Biology teacher unbelievably. "Yes you are. But I dont mind it. Sensei what are your type then? How many boyfriends you had till now?"  
"Hmm.. my type is secret. And I have had about 4 boyfriends. But I'm single right now... Well..."  
"Really? But you're so good-looking sensei, I bet all the gay men in the world will go for you."  
Jesse just smiled hearing his comments. "Thank you Karuta-chan. You're soo adorable. Now it's time to go to your class, right?"  
"Hai. Ja, sensei." Karuta waved at him as he headed to his class. "I must told Apricot this!"

-in the class-

"Apricot! You know, I met Jesse sensei just now and you're right!"  
Apricot just stared at him confused. "Right? About what?"  
"He's gay." Karuta whispered.  
"WHAT!?"Apricot shouted. "really, youre serious right?" it's unbelievalbe since he's just joking and talking rubbish, but he never expected it to be right.  
"I'll tell you afterschool okay? We'll head to dorm as the school is ended."

-in the dorm-

Karuta and Apricot are best friends since he moved to UK. They had met several times in their childhood as their parents are colleagues. They shared the same room in the dorm.  
"So?" Apricot said.  
"Yeah as I said he's really gay. I asked him at lunch time."  
"Whoa. I wonder how is gay life. I mean, how do you do it with another men?"  
"I dont know either... but if someone like Jesse who's good looking and all, it must be pleasurable. He wont run out of women asking him out yet he go out with men."  
"You're right. that reminds me, My senior of basketball club said that he had some gay av... want to watch some?"  
Karuta blushed darkly. He never watched any of adult video yet his first experience turn out to be gay av. But in spite of his embarassment, curiosity win him. "Yes.. bring it on."  
Apricot stand up and head to his senior's room, leaving Karuta cursed himself 'what am i doing'.

5 minutes later Apricot was back bringing the sacred dvd.  
"you're fast" Karuta commented.  
"Well senpai isnt in his room so I just borrow this from his nightstand." Apricot winked. "Does this make me as a thief?"  
"Yeah it does. Apricot... do we really need to watch it? I am kinda... uncomfortable..?"  
"We wont know until we watched it right?"  
Karuta just nodded though he's not really sure.  
Apricot pressed the play button and sit beside Karuta. The dvd began to play. The first dvd titled "Sensei, Fuck Me Hard."  
"Hey Karuta do you think Jesse-sensei have ever dated a student before. He must be look like this if he had." Apricot commented. Karuta just watched the video in silence.  
'_Sensei... I am sorry for my bad grades.'_  
_'No sorry. You'll be punished.'_  
_'b..but sensei..._  
_'no buts. come here. knelt in front of my crotch.'_  
_'Hai sensei... but what do you want me to do..?'_  
The two curious boys asked themselves whether they should continue watching or not.  
"Karuta..." Apricot called Karuta shyly. "I feel hot... and uncomfortable."  
"Same here... Ugh..." suddenly Apricot touched his groin. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
"You're hard Karuta."  
Karuta blushed. "Well we watched this kind of thing, isn't it normal.." Karuta took a look on his friend's crotch. "You're hard too, arent you."  
Apricot just nodded. "How about touching each other members..?"  
"Huh?"  
"My senpai said it's more pleasurable jerking off with another guys..." Apricot pressed his hand, messaging Karuta's hard-on.  
"Uuhnn.. aah.. A-apricot... stop..." although he didnt really want Apricot to stop.  
"Here... mine too, Karuta" Apricot took his hand to his member.  
Karuta blushed darkly as he knew how hard his friend is. He messaged Apricot's member till it dripped some pre-cum.  
"W-we should take off our pants... they'll be dirty.." Karuta said with hitching breaths.  
"Yes..." they began to took all the clothes of their lower part. Their cock sprang free at the freedom their owners gave.  
They continued jerked themselves off while the dvd was still playing unwatched.

"Hey Apricot, do you know where my dv..." Suddenly HDHR, the owner of the dvd entering the room. Shocked. The two boys shocked as well. They were getting caught.  
"Crap I forgot to lock the doors." Apricot hissed. Karuta just stared at the unwelcomed audience speechless.  
"Unh.. well what we have here? Two fairies jerking each other off?" HDHR smirked. "And that's my dvd, Apricot-chan."  
"Hai senpai... I am sorry... Please dont tell others. We are just... curious.." Apricot pleaded to his senpai.  
HDHR closed the door and a minute later he brought sasakure with him. "Aren't they cute, pal?"  
sasakure gave them a hungry look on his face. "Yeah. What we have here..." the two senpai walked closer to the two cute boys.  
"I wont tell the others, rest assured."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... but I think of something more fun than this. You two must followed my order and dont resist."  
"Really? Yes I will do anything senpai asked" Apricot said. Karuta stared at him unbelievably, "Wait.. Apricot. I think it's a bad idea." he whispered.  
"Dont worry too much Karuta~ they're my senpai. Besides... what will you do if the rest of the school know we do something like this?"  
Karuta just kept silent. thinking.  
"Well, well, Karuta-chan, we wont do anything bad." sasakure ensured him.  
"What do you want us to do?" Karuta finally gave his answer.  
"Hmm.. It's not nice leaving your cocks like that. Why wont you finish your bussiness first?" HDHR smirked, pointing the aroused cocks they're holding.  
"Umh... but senpai... can you leave the room please... I am embarassed you know.." Apricot said shyly.  
"No. We'll watch you here. Nothing to worry about, we wont take a pictures or something.." HDHR smirked.  
"Uh...but.."  
"Besides, being watched by others are arousing, you must know that." sasakure added.  
Karuta and Apricot began their party so they can end this embarrassing thing as soon as possible.


End file.
